Coming to Terms
by eh-raindrops
Summary: Nico's in the Hades Cabin, left alone with just his thoughts for company. *Solangelo*


**A/N: So, my first Solangelo fanfiction, which I'm kinda nervous about posting but there we go, I'm posting it anyways. As of now, it's a one-shot but depending how I feel, my motivation and how bad my writer's block is, I might turn it into a short story. That's it. So without further a due... **

**_~eh-raindrops~_**

Hunched in front of the fire, knees pulled to his chest, Nico stared into the flickering flames. After only five minutes, the fire was already starting to die out. Unsurprising, really, as flames never seemed to last long in the Hades cabin due to the stubborn cold air that refused to go away. Nico would've tried harder to find a way to solve the problem but considering he was the only residence of cabin thirteen, apart from Hazel who would visit every so often but didn't really count as she was only in there during the night to sleep where she would already be nice and snug in her covers, so he had no motivation to do so.

Nico's eyes lazily flicked over to the large, obsidian clock hanging over the dark burgundy sofa. It was nearing dinner but the last thing he wanted to do was go and socialize. Especially since socializing meant seeing him...

He shook his head. After Percy, Nico had promised to let himself have a little break with crushes and such forth, instead focusing on his friends first. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the butterflies fluttering whenever he saw the flash of blond hair, or the his heart rate quickening whenever he passed the infirmary.

Dear gods, snap out of it man, he thought angrily to himself. It's the same thing that happened with Percy - just a small, insignificant incredibly stupid, crush.

He snorted. No, this was so much different than with the son of Poseidon.

With Percy, it had been an infatuation. Pure and simple. Well, not simple. Or entirely pure, either. Nico used to be obsessed with Percy - those green eyes were the first thing on his mind in the morning, and the last at night. Or whenever the times he decided to wake up and fall asleep. After all, Percy had seemed like a true hero, just like out of those Mythomagical cards he used to be obsessed with. He had wanted Percy to make Nico laugh, to be cool, to make people jealous that the son of the sea god wanted to date him. Percy had been his obsession, and if anything, Nico wasn't ever really interested in dating him, but more with the idea of dating him.

This... this was definitely different. No, he didn't consume Nico's thoughts as Percy did and he often forgot about him sometimes. However, whenever he found something funny, Nico had noticed how he would throw his head back, just the slightest bit, revealing his gorgeously tan neck as his laughter filled the air. It was music to his ears. It had made Nico realize that he wanted to be the one to make him laugh, to be the source of his happiness. The reason he was happy. Whenever he teased Nico, he always had a cheeky and malicious glint in his eye which made Nico wanted to tease him back with the same devilish smirk. Sometimes, he would casually brush his hair out of the way, which made Nico long to run his fingers through the blond locks, to find out if they really as soft as they looked...

This was so much different than Percy. And that's what scared Nico. This was real, not some stupid obsession, that he was having trouble confronting.

He scoffed. Confront what? There was nothing to confront. In fact, Nico should just leave the cabin and go eat dinner because there was no reason for him to stay here, as everything was perfectly fine.

Frustrated, Nico let out a growl as he flopped onto his back. The sudden movement had caused a draft which had killed the remaining flame. This would be so much easier if feelings didn't exist, Nico decided. If feelings didn't exist, he wouldn't be by himself, in the dark and cold, sprawled in front of a fireplace but instead be by himself, in the warmth and at a well-lit table enjoying his favourite foods. Nico was tempted to go back to Asphodel, where he didn't have to worry about anything as complicated as feelings.

Okay, so that was probably an exaggeration, but that was how Nico felt at the moment. Feelings sucked, especially... those warm, fuzzy and delightful feelings that killed you because you knew those feelings would never be returned. Specifically to people like Nico. Still...

After dealing with these conflicted feelings for almost ten months now, ever since the war against Gaia ended... Nico risked himself to dare think, consciously aware of his thoughts, rather than suppress the subconscious thoughts that would pop up every so often...

The way he walked, so sure of himself, full of confidence which seemed to lend itself to other people, just like Reyna's ability to share her strength. How his soft blue eyes looked at you, as if he was genuinely to proud to be in the presence of you... How his broad shoulders were so obvious in his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, as well how strong his arms are, due to years of keeping the bow an arrow taut...

Oh gods... Nico thought. There was no use denying it now, to himself at least. He was in it too deep.

Nico di Angelo was in love with Will Solace.


End file.
